Code: Uh Oh!
by ProteusGrayson
Summary: A year after Xana's shut down and the team is falling apart. Jeremie has gained weight and is being innapropriate, angering the team and hurting Aelita. As Aelita relises she really DOESN'T like Jeremie another blonde catches her attention...
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Uh Oh!**

**Chapter 1:**

Aelita:-

The radio blared from my alarm clock, shaking me from my pleasant slumber. I groaned and hit the off button on the alarm. I rolled out of bed and landed face down in the carpet of my room. I got up and ran a hand through my hair. I'd grown it longer on the instruction of a certain blonde haired teen. Jeremie.

It had been a year since Xana had been shut down for good and lot's had changed. All of us had gone through growth spurts and our bodies had changed. All of us, but Jeremie.

Odd and Ulrich had gotten taller. Odd was no longer the shortest member of our group but the third tallest. The tallest being Ulrich, second being Yumi. I was taller than my boyfriend Jeremie and slightly shorter than Odd. Only slightly. Ulrich and Odd had gotten muscles and seemed to get smarter than when Xana had been around.

Me and Yumi had supposedly gotten 'sexier'. We were definitely taller and our bodies had gotten sort of curvy-er. But we didn't want to be vain about it. Our grades had improved as well as the boys. I guessed it was because we weren't always running around after Xana 24/7.

I got dressed slowly and my mind drifted to my boyfriend, Jeremie.

He'd stayed pretty much the same. He wore the same old blue sweater and beige shorts day in day out. He barely moved from his computer when he's free, he ate, sweat and breathed his computer. Then, if he wasn't on the computer he wasn't on his computer, he was eating. It was terrible, he ate and ate and was completely ruining his own body. He had also developed an attitude and had somehow found a way to make even Odd not want to be around him. The way he had annoyed Odd was something deep, making it uncomfortable to be in a room with the pair of them. I tried to stand by Jeremie but it was getting harder everyday. Then it was only made worse when Ulrich and Yumi sided with Odd. There was no hostility from the trio towards me. It was all directed at Jeremie.

I sighed as I finished getting dressed. I wore a white long sleeved top underneath a pink vest top. I wore a pink skirt, white tights and black knee height boots. I tied my hair into a ponytail and put on some lip gloss before leaving my room. I walked down the corridor and as I turned. A corner I walked smack into Odd.

We both toppled over and I groaned. I propped myself up on my elbows and saw Odd already getting up.

"You know." He said, "There ARE less painful ways of saying good morning Princess." He gave me his signature smile and stood up, holding out a hand to help me up.

He was wearing a purple 'Just Do It' and a pair of jet black jeans with a pair of white sneakers. His hair was just as spiked as ever with the questionable purple spot in the centre. He had never given up the look and he still loved purple. Naturally. I took his hand and he pulled me up,

"Sorry Odd. Morning!" I said and he just laughed and gave me a hug,

"Morning to you too Princess." He said and let me go, "You hungry. Cus I am."

"You're always hungry!" I said,

"Yeah, well looking this amazing has it's draw backs." He replied, I just laughed at him and he joined in. We walked down the hall and nearly bumped into Sissy.

"Hey Sissy!" Odd said cheerfully,

"Hi Odd! Have you seen Jeremie. He really needs a talk to from a girl who isn't Yumi." She replied, a dark look crossed Odds face then vanished quickly,

"Seriously? You're asking me where Jeremie is?" He said,

"Good point. See you at breakfast!" She called and walked past us. Sissy had only gotten taller, she wore the same vest top and jeans just a size bigger. Over the year since we'd shut down the supercomputer we'd all become closer friends with her. She'd stopped being so full of herself and wasn't so bad anymore. She was still totally crushing on Ulrich but she was resigned to the fact that he was with Yumi. She was cool now.

After that encounter me and Odd finally got to the dining room. Where Yumi and Ulrich were already at our table. They were talking, holding hands and were obviously in love. I felt a pang of jealousy rush through me. Why couldn't Jeremie be like that.

"Hey love birds!" Odd called as he walked past. Going to the canteen. Grabbing 2 trays.

"Hey guys!" I said, taking a seat.

"Hey Aelita." They said together. Smiling at me. Then Odd was back, he slid into a chair next to me and gave me a tray with a croissant, some fruit and a hot chocolate on it.

"Thanks Odd." I said and gave him a smile, he smiled back then went to his breakfast. I then heard shouting from outside. One voice was obviously Sissy's and the other was all too familiar as well.

"Jeremie." Odd muttered, his voice reflected dread. A dread I couldn't help feeling as well.

Odd:-

The canteen was a peaceful place before the argument between Sissy and Jeremie came to it.

It was pretty much empty. Only us and a couple of other students. We were sitting at our usual table. Me, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi enjoying our breakfast. When shouting could be heard from outside,

"Jeremie." I muttered, knowing that Jeremie was in one of his moods and we were all in for it now.

Sissy burst in, mid flow,

"Well at least if I'm not as stuck up as you are!" She yelled, to be replied to immediately,

"Go cry to Ulrich. Oh wait, he doesn't want you!" Jeremie screamed,

"At least he doesn't abuse what he's got." She cried slamming the door and stomping over to us. Dropping into a seat next to Odd. Her body radiating anger. Then the door slammed open,

"At least Ulrich's got someone!" Said the large menace Jeremie.

Jeremie had gotten wider over the passing year. He still wore beige shorts and his blue sweater. But they were so small, that you could see the stretch marks from across the room. His clothes were so tight on him that he looked like he was about to burst. What did Aelita see in him? He was fat, mean, inappropriate and he spent next to no time with her. I just didn't get it. Aelita was a beautiful, kind and over all an amazing girl and Jeremie was just abusing her. He made me sick.

He walked across the dining room, getting either humourous or hateful glances from other students. He walked over to the table and stood behind my chair, he just stood there. As if he was waiting for something.

"Ummm Odd." He said,

"Yes Jeremie." I said cooley. Turning in my chair to face the large compute geek,

"I believe that's MY chair." He said, looking down his nose at me.

"Really, it's surprising what people believe these days isn't it?" I said calmly, trying to keep my cool,

"Well, are you going to move so I can sit next to my girlfriend or are you going to sit there like the waste of space that you are?!" He yelled at me, his hands balled into fists. I counted backwards from 10 in my head and took a deep breath. The whole cafeteria had heard the outburst and were waiting for my response.

"Yeah, take the seat. I'm finished." I said, getting up, grabbing my tray as I went and kicking the chair to Jeremie, it slid across the polished tile floor with ease, "Besides, it's suddenly started to stink." I added, I walked away leaving the group to watch with astonishment that I hadn't gotten into a fight with him. I was sick of him. I dumped my tray with the others and took my croissant with me.

I looked back to see Aelita standing up her back to me. She and Jeremie were hugging and even from here I could see Jeremie touching her butt. I felt a tongue of white hot anger rush through my body and I stared down at the crushed croissant in my hand, I'd balled my hands into fists and obliterated my now unappetising mush in my hands. I dumped it into the bin and walked out. Slamming the door again.

"Hey Odd! Wait up!" A voice came from behind me as I walked over the concrete yard, it was Emily. She was wearing a red sweater and faded blue jeans. She had black rimmed glasses, "Can I get some words for the newspaper?" She asked. I shrugged.

Emily had taken over when the two girls had, had to give it up because their grades had plummeted and they'd started publishing lies. I'd never had much time for them anyway.

"Sure thing. Shoot." I said, my temper having cooled,

"Thanks!" She said, flipping out a notepad and a pen, "So, why did you say Aelita was your cousin then almost a year on say she wasn't?" I thought about it,

We had, a month after Xana went bye bye, told Principal Delmas that Aelita was not my cousin. She was just the daughter of a close family friend. He'd eaten it up no questions asked. The whole school soon knew thanks to Sissy and the school newspaper had bugged us ever since,

"We thought it was weird saying it after a while so we told Principal Delmas the truth. I CONSIDER her as a cousin. So it helped. She also needed to get into the school so there you go." I said and she wrote furiously,

"Okay, hmm, can you explain Jeremie's erratic behaviour lately?" She asked,

"No." I said and made it clear that the subject was over,

"Pity." She said, taking a couple of notes on the notepad, "And finally, do you have any romantic feelings towards Aelita?"

I thought about it and a spark of mischief flashed through my head,

"Well Emily." I said, lowering my voice, "If I did, do you really think YOU would be the first to know." I said and I suppressed a laugh as her eyes widened, she looked like she'd just been offered a million bucks.

"I SEE!" She exclaimed and wrote yet more notes,

"Chow Emily!" I said and spun on my heels and walked across the yard to the main school building. I went inside and waited outside of Mrs Hertz's class. I was stood outside for barely a minute when Ulrich, Yumi and Sissy showed up,

"Okay, what medication are you on?!" Yumi exclaimed when she walked in,

"Huh?" Was my reply,

"Seriously dude!" Ulrich said, "If he'd said that to me I'd have torn his head off of his shoulders!"

"Yeah, well that's you." I sighed and rested my head against the wall,

"What's up Odd?" Yumi asked.

I locked eyes with Ulrich and he nodded and he whispered something to Yumi and she nodded and went and whispered something to Sissy. Then we walked down the corridor and back onto the yard.

"So, you DO have a crush on Aelita then?" He asked as we walked over to the christened Lyoko Bench.

"I dunno." I said, dropping onto the bench and sighing, "I guess so. It would explain everything if I do."

"What do you mean by 'everything'" Ulrich asked, sitting down next to me,

"Why I think about her all the time. Why I'm angry when he tells her what to do or treats her like dirt. Why I feel weird when the two of them are together. I guess this was what it felt like when you saw Yumi with William." I said, speaking the truth about my feelings for a change, "Except these two are ACTUALLY together so I can't actually do anything."

He nodded and we sat there in silence watching kids pile in and out of the canteen. Then finally the bell went for class and we got up and walked in silence to Mrs Hertz's class for Science. Jeremie and Aelita had arrived in our absence and as I walked in my eyes locked on the pink haired angel and I smiled wistfully. She saw me and gave me a relieved smile and walked over to me. Jeremie wasn't impressed.

"What're you doing Aelita?!" He asked viciously,

"I was going to stand with my friends." She said, confused.

"No, get back over here. Now!" He commanded and Aelita nodded. Clearly upset. It took all of my willpower to not go over their and knock him into next week. Aelita wouldn't be happy with me if I did.

Yumi and Sissy were chatting and they looked over at me and Ulrich every once and a while. Then they walked over to Aelita and asked her to come and talk in private. Jeremie glowered at the three of them as Aelita walked off.

"I wonder what they're talking about." I muttered to Ulrich,

"Odd they're girls. Were supposed to wonder." He said and we both stood their, watching the girls chat animatedly and watch Jeremie stare holes into the back of his girlfriends head...

Aelita:-

After his outburst in the canteen and him telling me I couldn't stand with Odd and Ulrich. It was nice to go off with Sissy and Yumi. Yumi was in the class across the corridor from us, so she took me and Sissy over to her line and we talked in hushed tones.

"Aelita, why are you still with that creep?!" Sissy hissed,

"You wouldn't understand Sissy. Let's just say I owe him for a favour he did for me and I really can't repay him." I sighed,

"Seriously Aelita. You still don't owe him for THAT! You know it, I know it, Odd and Ulrich know it. Heck even Jeremie knows it!" She exclaimed, "No, it's something else."

Sissy and Yumi stared at me expectantly,

"Ok, you've got me. I don't feel like I owe him anymore."

"So why're you with him?!" Sissy hissed again, "He's mean, he's fat, he pretty much molests you in public. Do I need to go on?!"

"Look Sissy, I know. But I feel that if I stick to him, the old Jeremie will come back." I said,

"Face it Aelita," Yumi said, putting her hand on my shoulder and gently turning me to Jeremie, who was presently picking his nose, "he's too far gone."

"Yeah, the old Jeremie's long gone. You need to get out whilst you can." Sissy said, "You should find someone new."

"But how?!" I exclaimed, "We've been together for so long. How can I end it? Who else is out their for me?"

"You just go up to him calmly and tell him you're done. You can't fix things between the pair of you, it's over." Yumi said, then a man in a green suit walked into her classroom and her class started to enter, "Gotta go. We'll speak later okay?" Then Yumi ran into class. Sissy and I walked back over to our class,

"And as for someone for you." Sissy said, her voice low in my ear, "If you're still into blondes, I know a guy who's into you." She said and gestured over in Odd and Ulrich's direction before swishing her hair, giggling and walking over to the pair of them. I stood by Jeremie again,

"What did they want?" He asked impatiently,

"They asked me if I had a dress for the Fall dance yet." I said, lying easily, "And also if I thought Oreo's or Maryland Cookies were best for Yumi's slumber party this weekend."

"A slumber party?!" He shouted, "What slumber party?! You didn't tell me you were going to any slumber party!"

"You didn't ask." I said, there was a Fall dance and I was going to a slumber party this weekend. It was a Yumi's and it was me, Ulrich and Odd going. Jeremie wasn't invited, "oh, and I said Oreo's, by the way."

"You don't even like Oreo's." He snarled at me, thinking he'd caught me out.

"How would you know?" I said, glaring at my boyfriend in his stretched clothes, "You never asked me THAT either."

Then Mrs Hertz walked into the classroom and we followed.

I sat at the desk behind Odd and Ulrich and next to Sissy. Much to the anger of Jeremie, who sat alone at a desk to the side of the room.

Mrs Hertz began the lesson with a 10 minute lecture. She then gave us a worksheet to complete. When I was finished I began to talk with Sissy. Who was only a quarter of the way through.

"So Sissy." I said, my voice barely a whisper, "How do you know Odd likes me."

"Yumi told me." She said absently,"Plus, it is pretty obvious."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, completely puzzled, "How come?"

"Pay attention the next time he looks at you." Sissy said, her eyes glued to her sheet, "Now kindly be quiet. I'm trying to do question 5."

So I shut up. I sat back in my chair and a ball of paper hit me in the back of my head. I bent down and picked it up and read the words on it after I un-scrunched it.

'What did Sissy say?' It said in Jeremie's neat handwriting,

'It doesn't matter.' I wrote and threw the ball back. It hit Jeremie on the nose and people who were watching giggled,

"One hundred and eighty!" Odd said and I turned to see him barely concealing a laugh, "Nice shot Princess!" He then gave me a smile and I smiled back. I searched his face like Sissy had said to do and noticed a couple of things.

He always looked me in the eyes, his smile to me was always full and bright, he seemed to be perfectly comfortable staring. So was I if I was honest. He was extremely handsome but I had Jeremie so I couldn't pursue him.

What am I thinking?! Who said I'm going to pursue him? I'm happy where I am right? I mean, Jeremie may not spend a lot of time with me. But he's still nice. Ish...

Ok, Jeremie isn't nice. He demanding, mean, vile and he isn't very understanding. He stopped caring about my fathers deaths effect on me a week after I stopped talking to him. He them started a streak of mean comments and he started pulling the worst sort of comments out. He simply would guilt trip me and I would do whatever he wanted. I hated that he had that sort of leverage over me. He did it when no one was listening or looking and it was just so horrible and I hated it so much. Then there was the worst bit, he would touch me.

It didn't sound so bad. But it was. Only just this morning he had his hands all over my butt as if he owned every part of me. I found it highly inappropriate and hard to deal with.

Now as I think of it. I don't like Jeremie. I don't like Jeremie at all.

But the million dollar question was, if I didn't like Jeremie, who do I like.

I looked at the spiky blonde hair of the boy in front of me and I think that I know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Odd:-

The Science class was so lame and all we did was a really hard worksheet. It took me almost the whole lesson to complete. Not because I found it that hard, it was actually a split between me thinking about Aelita and the fact that Jeremie wouldn't stop throwing notes at me.

'Odd. Are you trying to make a move on Aelita?' Jeremie asked on a screwed up piece of paper.

'No, why?' I threw back,

'Because I can tell you're interested in her.' He threw back,

'Even if I'm interested. She's YOUR girl. Remember?' I sent back,

'Since when has that ever stopped you?!' He threw at me,

'Um, always!' I wrote furiously,

'Like you care!' He threw at me,

'If it concerns Aelita. I always care.' I chucked at him and ignored him for the rest of the lesson.

Sissy and Aelita were talking at one point but I didn't catch a word. When they finished talking a ball of paper fell onto the floor. I looked at it and Aelita picked it up, un screwed it, wrote on it and threw it into Jeremie's face. Hitting him in the face,

"One hundred and eighty!" I said, trying not to laugh like others were. The big guy was flushed, "Nice shot Princess!" I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. I loved her smile, I could look at it all day and still not be bored of it.

I turned back to my sheet and finished the questions. Aelita's smile stuck in my head. In fact, Aelita herself was stuck in my head,

She was beautiful, her bubblegum pink hair always looked so lustrous. Her face always came to life when she smiled, glowing like a lighthouse on a stormy night. She held herself with a bit more confidence than she used to and it was refreshing to see her so comfortable and happy with life. That, was the only reason I didn't knock Jeremie's block off. She loved him and he seemed to make her happy.

I loved Aelita though. Ever since we met in Lyoko I've had a thing for her, but there was always Xana, the monsters, her being in the supercomputer, the virus and most importantly, her father AND Jeremie. I could never tell her and even after all of the stuff with Lyoko and Xana ending. I still couldn't tell her. She'd lost her dad and was still getting used to life on Earth. I couldn't add to her confusion. So I stayed quiet and watched as Jeremie derailed and became the computer geek boyfriend demon.

The bell rang and we filed out of class for lunch. Mrs Hertz collected in our sheets and congratulated me and Ulrich on our improvement in class. We grunted our thanks and rushed out.

In the canteen we found Yumi, Aelita and Sissy already in their seats with their lunch. Yumi had saved a seat for Ulrich and he slipped into it. I went to the counter and got me and Ulrich's lunches. It was cheese and ham sandwiches. I got double portions cus I'm my incredibly charming self.

When I sat down I caught the girls staring at me.

"Is there something on my face already?" I asked, confused,

"Nah, we've just been talking about you." Sissy said, Yumi and Aelita gave her a death stare, "What?!" She cried,

"Um, Odd." Aelita said nervously, a blush developing on her love heart shaped face. She was fiddling with her long hair that she had tied back in a long ponytail, "Do you, err- have a date for the Fall Dance this Sunday?"

"It may surprise you. But no." I said honestly. I didn't have anyone to go with and I didn't have anyone I wanted to go with. Besides the pink haired girl who had asked me about it.

"REALLY?!" Yumi and Sissy exclaimed, "WHY?!"

"The person I wanna go with's going with someone else." I said and bit a chunk out of my sandwich,

"Who's that Odd?" Aelita asked. I looked into her eyes and it was my turn to blush. I averted my gaze and desperately looked for a way to avoid the question,

"Look who's FINALLY arrived!" Ulrich said sarcastically as no other than Jeremie lumbered in.

"Hey Jeremie!" Sissy called as he passed, "What took so long? Did the crane that carries you around break down?"

I nearly choked on my sandwich and I could barely conceal a laugh. The same thing went through the whole table and some surrounding ones. Aelita took sips of her juice as did Yumi. Ulrich and I tried to stop laughing but in the end we just cracked up. Setting off Aelita. He glared hate fully at all of us and stomped over to the lunch line.

"Good one Sissy." Ulrich said a minute later when we all calmed down,

"Thanks." She said, shooting Ulrich a wink.

"So, what about the slumber party tomorrow? Still think you guys can make it?" Yumi asked,

Me and Ulrich nodded,

"Sorry Yumi. Dad wants to spend some 'quality time' with me. Sorry." Sissy said, sighing.

"No problem. Maybe another time." Yumi said, "What about you Aelita?"

"I dunno." She said, "Jeremie wasn't happy that he wasn't invited and I don't think he wants me to go."

Ulrich, Yumi and Sissy then began to say how she shouldn't care about what Jeremie wants but surprisingly she just looked at ME for guidance.

"Do what YOU want to do Aelita." I said, taking her hand in mine across the table, "Remember, Princesses don't take orders, they give them."

She gave me a warm smile and she looked at me sweetly. I returned the look and smile. Still holding her hand in mine.

"Err, excuse me Odd. Let go of MY girlfriends hand." Jeremie said, having come over with his lunch. He dragged Aelita's hand from mine and he held it in an iron grip. She looked uncomfortable.

"I think you're holding Aelita's hand to tight." I pointed out.

"Shut up! You're just jealous!" He snarled, tightening his grip on her hand,

"Look at her Jeremie!" I exclaimed, exasperated, "Take a second and LOOK at your girlfriend!"

"Screw you Odd. You don't know anything. There's absolutely nothing wrong with her." He said, "If there WAS. She'd say." A smug look settled on his face.

"Um, Jeremie." Aelita said, "You're kinda hurting me. Can you let go?"

"I beg you're pardon?" He said, staring at Aelita as if she'd just threatened to kill him,

"You're holding my hand to hard. Please let go." She said, with the utmost politeness,

"Shut up you. I'll hold your hand as hard as I like!" He hissed, barely audible, "Just remember who saved you from the supercomputer. You. Owe. Me!"

"Yes Jeremie." She said, her eyes began to water and somewhere deep inside me. That simple action triggered a response.

No one made someone that beautiful and innocent shed a SINGLE tear.

My anger seemed to consume me,

"That's it!" I growled and I dived across the table. Ready to tear the vile lump limp from limb...

Aelita:-

"Shut up you. I'll hold your hand as hard as I like!" He hissed, barely audible, "Just remember who saved you from the supercomputer. You. Owe. Me!"

"Yes Jeremie." I sighed, my eyes inavertably watered. What did I do to deserve such viciousness from someone who used to show me nothing but kindness?

"That's it!" We heard Odd growl and I watched in horror as Odd leapt across the table, clearing it with ease and pouncing on Jeremie. I yanked my hand away just before Odd made contact with Jeremie and knocked him from his chair and onto the floor. Odd punched him repeatedly in the face until Ulrich dragged him off of him and pinned his arms behind his back,

"Just cus you're a piece of dirt. Doesn't mean you can treat her like one too!" He spat at him.

Jeremie got up, his nose had blood trickling out of it and his glasses were askew. He straightened them and looked at Odd as if he was something he'd just scraped off of his shoe. The whole cafeteria was silent as they watched the altercation,

"Thank you Ulrich." Jeremie said, standing up. Giving off an air of obnoxiousness, "Now get that thing out of here before he makes a bigger fool of himself."

I saw a look of pure loathing appear on Odds face that I had NEVER seen their before. Right now, he looked scarier than any one of Xana's monsters.

"That thing." Ulrich started, speaking through gritted teeth, "Is my best friend Jeremie. Why don't you get out of our sight before I let him go and watch him pummel you into the floor!"

Jeremie looked taken aback and looked to Yumi for support,

"Don't look at me!" She said, "If I was Ulrich, I wouldn't have dragged him off of you!"

He then looked at me, his eyes pleading me to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"You're in the wrong here Jeremie. Not them." I said, looking at him in a different light than I used to.

His eyes narrowed and he looked at each of us in turn. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, even Sissy! Who was calmly sitting by the window watching the whole thing. Then he finally looked at me. He stepped forward and his hand came up... and cracked against my face in a hard slap.

Now Ulrich couldn't hold Odd back as he surged forward and kicked Jeremie in the gut. Knocking him over. The canteen was filled with gasps of shock as Odd stood over Jeremie, quivering with anger,

"Get out!" He growled and Jeremie crawled out of the canteen.

I was frozen in shock. He'd hit me! He'd gotten up and slapped me across the face! Jeremie had done many things, but hitting me was NOT one of them. I stood their, my hand on my cheek, tears running down my face. Jeremie WAS too far gone. They were right.

I began to sob and warm safe arms wrapped around me. A voice hushed me, he whispered in my ear, telling me it would be ok. It was Odds voice and Odd's arms. I believed him. I was gonna get through this.

The group folded into a group hug and I stopped crying. I had my friends. I didn't need Jeremie. So when they released me I smiled at them,

"Me and Jeremie are done." I said and they cheered softly, I sat down and Odd moved next to me. Clutching my hand, making me feel safe. I risked a glance over at him and I knew one thing for certain. I was falling for him.

Jeremie:-

How dare that piece of trash attack me. Who does he think he is?! Aelita is MY girlfriend. Thus, she will be exactly what I want her to be. And do what I want her to do. Because that's what girlfriends are for. Pleasing their boyfriends.

Oh boy, Aelita's gonna have quite the shock when we're next alone. OH TRUST ME! She's gonna regret EVER disobeying me...

**Oh DEAR… Review or die. And many happy returns…**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 chapters in one session. Like a boss...**

**Cus i'm Batman!**

**Part 3**

Aelita:-

I lay on a beach in a pink bra and panties. The sun shone down onto me. I was lying on a fluffy pink towel with a pink parasol shading me from the worst of the suns rays. The sand was white and soft as it ran through my finger tips. I looked around and no one was in sight. It was just me, the sand and the oceans waves lapping the shore. Then I looked again and saw a sight that filled me with joy. Odd.

He was in a pair of purple shorts and was running down the beach towards me, a purple towel under his arm. His muscular arms and chest were showing and my heart seemed to flutter at the sight.

"Hey Princess!" He said when he got to me, kneeling down and giving me a peck on the forehead.

"Hey Odd!" I said, smiling at him as he lay down his towel, "The sun's murder isn't it?" I said, fanning myself with my hand.

"You're telling me!" He said, "Have you put on lotion?"

I shook my head,

"No worries. I've got some." He said, pulling a bottle of blue sun tan lotion from seemingly nowhere. He sprayed some on my stomach and as I went to rub it in, he stopped me. He just winked and began to rub it in for me.

The feeling of his hands on my body put me into a state of ecstasy. I sighed and his hands moved up from my stomach to my chest, were he cradled and rubbed my breasts. I moaned in pleasure and closed my eyes, my back arching. Then one of his hands slid down me again, reaching under my panties. I opened my eyes and looked into his. He teased my opening with his finger. Making me squirm in pleasure and anticipation,

"Do it." I sighed and he nodded and slid a finger into my pussy. My back arched like a bow and I moaned in pleasure.

My alarm went off and I was torn from my dream. I groaned and looked at the clock. 10:30, great! Good thing today's a Saturday!

After an hour and a half. I was showered, dressed and packing my bag for Yumi's slumber party. I was really looking forward to it. A knock came at my door and I opened it to reveal Odd. He was in an open purple jacket with black jeans and a black t-shirt. I blushed when I saw him. Remembering my dream.

"Morning Princess!" He said cheerfully, blissfully unaware of my thoughts on him, "Ready for tonight?"

"Nearly." I said, "I'm going over to Yumi's early to help set up."

"Cool! Er listen, I need to talk to you." He said, "Can I come in?" He asked, pulling at his jacket sleeve. I nodded and beckoned him in, leaving the door open.

I sat on my bed and tapped the space next to me, he sat down and shifted nervously,

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday..." He said,

"Don't be." I said, "Thanks for sticking up for me." I smiled over at him and he smiled back,

"Anytime. Also, if you ever wanna talk to me about anything or need me at all. Just ask. I'm here for you. Always." He said, a serious look in his eyes,

"That's so sweet" I said, touched by his concern, "Always?" I asked seriously.

"Always." He breathed and he leant forward and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked at first then I closed my eyes and leant into it. But then his lips were gone and when I opened my eyes, Odd was gone.

Giddy, I packed my bag walked out of my room and headed for Yumi's, I walked to the gate and I heard a voice behind me,

"Aelita, come back!" It said and I turned to see none other than Emily there.

"Hi Emily." I said, I shifted my pink back pack slightly. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a matching black t-shirt. She had a notepad and pen in hand.

"Hi Aelita, can I get a couple of words for the paper?" She asked hopefully,

"Yeah sure." I said and she smiled happily,

'First of all, how do you feel about Jeremie hitting you?" She asked,

"I'm upset, but I'll get over it." I said,

"Can you repair your relationship after this vicious display of violence." She asked, her eyebrows raised, her eyes glinted behind her glasses,

"No." I said calmly,

"I see." She said, scribbling frantically onto the notepad, "Next question, do you have any romantic feelings towards Odd?"

That question came right out of the blue and it made me stammer,

"I don't know." I said honestly,"Listen, I've got to go to Yumi's. See you later."

I walked off down the street, leaving Emily to write on the notepad with extreme intensity.

'Do you have any romantic feelings towards Odd?' Ran through my head. Do I? Or Don't I?

Odd:-

I kissed Aelita! What in the world?! What's wrong with me?! She's gone through something horrible with Jeremie and I'm just confusing her even more! I just wanted to help. I'm so embarrassed.

I lay on my bed for most of the day. Ulrich was playing soccer and had taken his slumber party bag with him. Kiwi lay curled up in his drawer, fast asleep. My bag lay on the floor beside my bed. I didn't know if I could go to the slumber party and face Aelita after I'd acted so stupidly. I guess I have to, I've got to explain myself haven't I?

I shouldered a purple backpack and walked to the front gate and saw Jim standing there. His back was to me. It was about 5:30pm and I should have left earlier. Now I couldn't walk out.

I walked to the park and under the cover of the trees I made my way to the wall. I climbed a tree and leapt onto it. When I landed I pitched forward and had to grab onto the wall to stop myself from falling. I looked over at the gate and I saw Jim looking the opposite way so I dropped to street level landing in a crouch. I flicked up the hood and ran across the road. Running down the street, with Jim completely unaware.

I got to Yumi's and knocked. Yumi opened the door and sighed in relief when she saw me.

"I have. Arrived." I said and bowed. She slapped the back of my head and beckoned me in.

"Yeesh, I'm glad it was you. William's been knocking non-stop for about an hour." Yumi said,

"Creep." I said,

"You said it Odd. What took you?" Ulrich asked as we walked into the lounge. He was lying on the floor on his sleeping bag. On it, not in it. He was wearing an open green shirt over a white t-shirt. He had blue jeans on as well. I guess he hasn't gotten changed.

"Jim." I said, he rolled his eyes and nodded, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita chuckled. I looked over at Aelita and saw her coming in with a bowl of Oreo's. I looked at her and we both blushed. Ulrich caught onto it and raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head.

Yumi pulled a movie out and she flicked on the tv. She sat next to Aelita on her pink sleeping bag. I rolled out mine and kicked back on it. The film was some horror film about kids on a bus where they were attacked by a group of creepy guys when their bus broke down. Aelita seemed creeped by it but I just found it comical. Aelita and Yumi chatted throughout and I couldn't take my eyes off of Aelita for long during the film. It was like I was drawn to her like a moth to the flame. I couldn't help myself.

The movie ended with everyone dying. Clichéd if you ask me. Oh well. Anyway, Yumi got up and took out the disk, she then put it into the case.

"Ulrich. Can I talk to you for a minute please?" She asked,

"Um, sure." He said and the pair walked out of the room. Leaving me alone with Aelita. I smiled at her and she gave me a fluttery smile,

"Odd…" she started, "We need to talk."

I gulped, knowing EXACTLY what was coming,

"What about?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper on the wind,

"Earlier…" she replied…

**Please review. Or suffer my infinite wrath!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took so long. I've had a nightmare with computers and the Internet lately. Here it is, the really dissapointing 4th chapter.**_

Code Uh Oh:

Part 4:

Jeremie:-

It was cold, and dark. Cobwebs adorned the walls, akin to the day it was rediscovered.

It was damp, it appeared that the water surrounding the island had penetrated the walls and left the building a breeding place for a huge variety of fungus' and semi aquatic creatures. I noticed a frog bounce away from the sharp beam of my flash light as I used it to light my way as I walked across the wet stone floor. I'd taken a different way than we used to in the old days and I was uncertain as to where I had turned up. Well, until I saw the beams of majestic moonlight illuminate the ropes hanging from the ceiling. I smiled and pointed my flashlight and my eyes to the thing I wanted to see.

The elevator...

The door of corrugated metal still remained drawn over a service lift that (on the factories plans) led nowhere. I knew different.

I waltzed over, confidence evident with every stride until I reached it and lifted the barrier and stepped in.

There were 3 buttons. One for the factory floor and two others labelled 'computer' and 'battery' in that order beneath it. I clicked the third of those buttons and saw the otherwise hidden doors close before me and felt myself descend. The familiar rumbling of the ancient elevator was music to my ears. It was like the return of an old friend.

The ever complicated electrical door opened to reveal a seemingly empty room with a dusty grey floor with barely perceivable yellow lines on the ground. It wasn't visible from my level but from the time I had abseiled down to the room I knew it was the eye of Xana. Sign of Lyoko.

A small panel filled with various dials and a screen. It was the single most important thing at this time.

I pulled down a mall panel on the front of the console and revealed a slot that was akin to a key hole and, coincidentally, I had the key. Hanging from a shoe lace on my neck. Probably one of THE most important object in my possession and I kept it on my person at ALL times.

I ripped it from my neck and slotted it into the hole. Narrowing my eyes as the incredibly dark room was filled with an unexpected burst of blue light and the deathly silence was shattered by a deep humming and clanging as the nuclear battery ascended from the ground. A tall cylinder atop a thicker one for a base. I smiled and turned, returning to the elevator; I ascended to the monitor itself and fell back onto the seat. It creaked and cracked under my weight and I found it rather small. I looked in the black computer screen and saw an incredibly fat young boy with shaggy blond hair and a pair of circular spectacles,

"Wow!" I gasped, "That can't be me!"

Before I could check my reflection again, the screen was filled with light as blue windows popped open, detailing various points in downloads and recovery's. I smiled at it and from my back pocket I pulled a flash drive and plunged it into the port at the side of the screen. Where various other windows opened. But in a sickly yellow colour.

With my job for the night accomplished. I got up and walked uncomfortably over to the elevator. In th morning I would address the problem of my deteriorating physical health but now, a bigger problem arose. Getting back before Jim noticed I was gone. He'd been sitting in my corridor daring me to sneak out. Assuming I'd go to Yumi's sleep over (which he knew was happening but knew only Ulrich, Aelita and Odd were authorised by Delmas to go.)

The thought of Aelita made me nervous. I'd mistreated her lately and felt horrified at my actions and knew that my reason for being at the factory would hopefully fix everything. It had to!

My phone beeped and a torrent of updates popped up from the connection between the super computer. I grinned at them but frowned at the last one

.reassembly.23124

This part of the plan I didn't trust at all, but I had to do it. My master plan relied on it.

"Soon Aelita." I said to the stars as I stopped at the entrance to the tunnel, "This will truly be over and we'll be together. Forever."

Ulrich:-

"Ulrich. Can I talk to you for a minute please?" She asked,

"Um, sure." He said and the pair walked out of the room. Leaving Odd alone with Aelita. I grinned, they'd been grinning like mad at each other all through the film so obviously. Something would happen with myself and Yumi absent from the room between the pair.

"What's up?" I asked her when we were out in the front room, the dark and empty street shown through a large window.

Her reply was to step forward and link her arms behind my neck (standing on her tiptoes) crashed her lips against mine. Her body pressed against mine and one of her hands twirled my hair. My hands roamed to her thighs, where I stroked them gently. My tongue brushed against her lips and they obediently opened. Allowing our tongues to dance with each others. A rush of pleasure ran through me at the feel of her crushed against me, her tongue waging war against mine and my hands finding and gently squeezing her butt. She pulled back and looked at me quizzically. As an eyebrow was raised I couldn't help a small pout.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly, retracting my hands, "Guess I got carried away."

A blush developed on her beautiful unblemished face that matched the burning on my cheeks. Then a mischievous grin spread across her face and she smiled seductively. She (yet again on tiptoes) moved her mouth to my ear and whispered into it,

"Ulrich, get as carried away as you want."

With those words, a shiver of anticipation and pleasure travelled the length of my spine. My hands returned to her butt and squeezed appreciative. She growled softly and pushed her lips onto mine once more. The kiss far more passionate and fulfilling than the first; our tongues engaged in a vicious battle for dominance. Her hand clutched the fabric of my t-shirt so tightly that her nails pierced the material. My hands did moved, one resting on the exposed flesh of her hip whilst the other cupped her face. I dragged her closer, our bodies tightly pressed against each other. My hands slipped under her shirt and touched a completely different type of fabric entirely.

Without hesitation, Yumi's hands went to her t-shirt and after a few seconds she pulled away bringing the shirt over her head and depositing it on the floor; taking a step back so I could admire her.

We have never blushed brighter…

Her skin was a soft creamy white that seemed to emit its own light and warmth, it being completely clear and unblemished made the perfect contrast with her bra. A huge splash of dark strapped tightly on the gloriously large orb's that were her breasts,

"Wow." I gasped, unable to keep my eyes from being drawn to her chest. She bit down on her bottom lip nervously,

"Ulrich?" she asked, bringing my attention to her face rather than her chest.

"Hmmm…" was my only reply, my mind was completely destroyed, brain cells dying rapidly with every passing second.

"Do you love me? Or do you love this?" She asked. Her eyes held a deathly serious which was far overshadowed by her nervousness.

"Can I love both?" I asked, trying to make light of the situation. But when a dark look passed across her face I decided to be serious. "I love you Yumi. You're the love of my life. You're kind, clever, funny and beautiful."

Yumi's blush grew whereas mine didn't. I found nothing embarrassing about telling Yumi the truth. I love her and will forever.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Yumi asked, her voice softer than silk.

"Too beautiful." I breathed and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I love you Ulrich." She said, taking a step forward,

"And I love you." I replied following suit, and moving my face towards hers to take another kiss.

"Eugh, what in the world!" a voice screamed,

"Well there's something you don't see every day!" another voice exclaimed.

I turned to see Aelita and Odd in the open doorway looking absolutely mortified. Yumi gasped and her arms crossed over her chest and I covered her from their vision,

"Dude! Ever heard of knocking!" I screamed at them, my cheeks burning viciously (and I didn't need to look at Yumi to know she looked the same. I bent down quickly and retrieved her t-shirt and thrust it to her. I then stepped forward and ushered the pair out of the room and slammed the door in their faces. Through the door I heard their laughter,

"Idiots!" I growled,

"Totally." She sighed. I heard the fabric drag across her body as she pulled her t-shirt on over her head.

"You decent?" I asked, I got no reply but Yumi put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm decent for you. Right?" she asked seductively,

"More than that." I said, smiling. I took her a hand and spun around. Planting a soft kiss on her hand, "Shall we go."

"No." Yumi said, "They can wait a while."

"Oh yeah." I smiled, catching on,

"Yeah," Yumi sighed, "I'm not done with you yet…"

William:-

I couldn't keep the smug grin and spring out of my step and off of my face as I walked, there was no way that today could have gone any better.

She'd been a bit of a gob shite when it came to talking with Delmas brat about what she intended to do at the sleep over. So, I'd waited outside her house (having to take a fall every now and then when Yumi spotted me) but it was worth it when I caught Yumi and Ulrich's far from PG antics in the front room on film.

I couldn't believe my luck!

Sneaking onto the grounds was cinch, sneaking to my dorm was nye on impossible as Jim was patrolling the corridors like a dedicated soldier, so I decided to set my plans for the next day in motion.

I knocked on her door and after some time, Sissy Delmas, rubbing her eyes and yawning wildly opened her door,

"Look Herb, not today. Ok?" She said tiredly,

"I'm not Herb." I whispered, her eyes widened and sleep deserted them, she looked left and right down the corridor before ushering the older boy into her room.

"Well, how did your little 'plan' go?" She asked, her eyebrows raised,

"It was pulled off without a hitch." I said, smirking and moving the thankfully small camera subtly behind my legs.

"Will you ever tell me what it was?" She asked, staring at my hand, which remained hidden behind my back,

"In time Little Miss Delmas." I said, a smile on my face as I spoke, "This time tomorrow, Ulrich will be yours and Yumi, mine."

"Good. Thanks." Sissy sighed, her eyes closed briefly in happiness before shooting open quickly,

"No problem, Night." I said, bored of the girls emotions already,

"See ya." She said, and pretty much kicked me out of her room. I smiled as she did it, no one but her would dare.

I didn't care if I was caught, didn't care if I got tons of detentions for being out past curfew. My plan was in motion and, pretty soon, I'd have everything I ever wanted. Maybe even more...

Xana:

Soon, my pet infiltrates their ranks, so soon I will be whole again. And they will pay.

Schaeffer was a fool to believe that pathetic waste of a program that Belpois used could defeat me. His foolishness will cost him dearly. It will cost him a child.

I will destroy her, Belpois and anyone who stands in my way.

My vengeance will be sweet and my wrath, inescapable...

_**Hey, so, I'm currently working on a Harry Potter fic called 'Breath of Life' (read if you want) which unfortunately takes priority over this one. I'll update as consistently as I can but, well, sorry.**_

_**Review Please?xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I've been gone so long. I had massive writers block and didn't know how to finish the story the way I wanted to. **

Part 5

William:

Blackmail. A dirty word for a beautiful process in which a person becomes puty in anothers hands.

First, it took the groundwork. You needed something to have against the person. Something incriminating, or embarrasing (maybe even dangerous).

Oh. I certainly have that.

Next. You need to get them alone…

Slipping into the cafeteria I saw them. Odd, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi. Odd was telling a joke and even without hearing it I smiled. I almost lost my nerve.

Besides what anyone thought (and I would never let it on) I considered Odd as family, and I sort of looked up to the young player. He was everything I wasn't: confident, cool and totally in control of his life. He was also (like myself) madly in love with a taken girl, yet he wouldn't go to the extremes I would for love. Why not Odd?

Yes, I ALMOST lost my nerve. Then I saw Yumi snuggle into Ulrich. Resting a head over his chest and I snapped. Yumi's mine!

"Hey Yumi?" I asked when I got over to the table, "There's something in the library I wanna show you. Do you have a minute?"

Looking to her congregated friends, seemingly for approval, she replied,

"Erm, sure. Back in a flash guys!" She chirped and pecked a kiss on Ulrich's cheek before rising

Odd locked eyes with me from his place beside his pink haired crush and I watched them narrow almost threateningly. I shot a nervous smile and he raised an eyebrow and smiled nervously back and we both slowly left.

"Alright Odd?" I heard Aelita ask,

"Yeah. Just got a REALLY bad feeling about today…"

Was he onto me?

The next step in the well oiled machine of blackmail was a good old fashioned pairing of threats and demands.

Jeremie:

It hurt. Electric shocks normally did.

No matter how many times I was hit. Knocked down. No matter how many times I was devirtualised and revirtualised into that horrific plane of existence, the pain did not numb or decrease. He was punishing me.

Xana…

I dreaded what he'd do to me when he finally won. But I was the only one here to fight. If I losed enough, he would possess me. If I ran he'd possess me. If I called for help, he'd possess me. It was a no brainer.

I fought him.

I would eventually cave in and he would possess me. It was a scientific inevibility. But, being human, I hung onto the tiniest thread of hope that I could beat him.

One, because no one else could and two, I couldn't let him do what he wanted to do.

I must protect Aelita!

Yumi:

Disgust. All I felt was disgust.

William. William Dunbar. The guy who was kicked out of his previous school for reasons unknown had videod me and Ulrich at our most vulnerable and intimate.

The horror as I sat beside the boy who was not only standing by my window as I made love to the guy I loved, but videod and intended to blackmail me with the piece of pornography he had accquired.

"What do you want William." I choked out, half angry with him and half with myself at allowing myself to be put into this position.

"Simple. You're gonna be my girl Yumes." He said smugly, I shuddered at the use of Ulrich's endearing nickname. "But not yet."

My eyes must have betrayed my confusion because he threw his head back and laughed, slipping his beloved video camera back towards him and into his bag.

"We're going to break him. Well, you are." William snickered, "You'll be all sweet and perfect… Then you'll cheat on him."

My eyes narrowed, my fists clenched and my anger rose. It took everything not to kill him on the spot. How dare he suggest that! I can't cheat on Ulrich. I love him!

"I won't do it!" I growled, anger and determination lacing my words. Which all but evaporated under William's smirk.

"Then, I guess I've got something to show Principal Delmas." He said, getting up. I panicked and grabbed his shoulder,

"Fine." I snarled, my teeth gritted and my eyes on the table. Refusing to look him in the eyes. "I'll do it."

I didn't need to look up to see his ear to ear grin.

Odd:

Hermitage. As agreed.

The meeting with Aelita had been agreed at the sleep over with Yumi. When they had gone off to 'do their thing' we had an honest conversation. Well… when the awkwardness subsided.

_"Why did you do it Odd?" She asked me, her eyes boring into mine, her beautiful eyes,_

_"That. Is an interesting-"_

_"No Odd. No dancing around it Odd. I want the truth." Aelita said forcefully, scooting across the carpet and grabbing my hands. I blushed at the contact,_

_"Aelita. I'm in love. With you. But-" I tried, blurting out my feelings and stopping short halfway through. What can I say, I'm a guy. I can't express my feelings! It's unheard of! (Well, except for Ulrich)_

_"But what?" She asked me, scooting close enough for her thigh to brush mine, a strand of her beautiful bubblegum pink hair flicking over her eye. I brushed it past her ear and left my hand to her cheek when she leant into my touch. My breath catching at her movement. _

_I ran a thumb over her soft cheeks, the feel of her skin sending shivers down my spine. She let out a sigh and a small smile graced her lips. Her full red lips._

_"Look. I can't put it into words. You make me feel… strange. In a good way!" I added. Pulling up both hands, "But, still… strange."_

_"Well. I-"_

_I couldn't help it. She was so pure. So perfect. I took hold of her and crashed my lips to hers. Almost moaning at the feel of her lips on mine, the feel of her nails in my hair, of her body coming to join mine. It was divine. I was in heaven at that point._

_She pulled away briefly for air,_

_"Oh Odd." She breathed, her eyes half closed and her lips slightly parted, "That was."_

_"Aelita?"_

_"What?"_

_"Please stop talking." I smirked as she bit her bottom lip in a way that drove me wild, "Just feel, don't think. It works for me."_

_She grabbed me this time planted feverish and almost frantic kisses on my lips and face. I smiled as I tried to return the favour but she was having none of it. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and I almost exploded. Who knew Aelita was like this?!_

_"Hermitage. Tomorrow." She gasped, I couldn't help but nibble at her colar bone. I'm like that, "Midday."_

_I pulled back and saw her serene face on mine. I was lost for words, she was so beautiful. I barely nodded and she got up._

_"Let's see what Ulrich and Yumi are upto!" She said and with a wink stalked out of the room._

_Wow!_

Standing outside of the doors of the derelict and unnocupied mansion I took a breath. I'd never felt so nervous. I'd dated almost every girl in school but I'd never felt like this with any of them.

She came to the door and opened it up,

"Hi." I said nervously, smiling at her as she twirled her hair in the adorable way she did when she was nervous.

"Hi." She breathed and I entered the house.

Jeremie:

I failed. He's coming for her.

**Sorry for the wait and if it doesn't reach your expectations. Please review.**


End file.
